


Velhice Precoce

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Vida dura essa de velha, de estar sempre com dores nas costas, de tomar remédio e ir pra cama cedo.Quando era seu tempo não era assim.





	Velhice Precoce

Aquela musiquinha que sempre gostava de ouvir no rádio velho em cima da escrivaninha velha.

  
Lá maior era seu acorde favorito, sem muita coisa chique no meio, por favor.  
Tinha uma certa briga com som alto, era a idade, ela falava com convicção.  
Vida dura essa de velha, de estar sempre com dores nas costas, de tomar remédio e ir pra cama cedo.  
Quando era seu tempo não era assim.  
Tinha cinema no final da tarde, namorico de portão, jogava vôlei com as colegas e contava as estrelas do céu.

  
Agora mal podia sair de casa, ter amor em um coração cansado de velhice, os ossos não eram mais os mesmos e bem... meio grau a cada ano que passava em cada vista.  
  
Lembrou daquela tarde boa na sua juventude em que ia ao parquinho e ficava perdida na quantidade de crianças como ela viviam sem saber do mundo estranho em volta delas, ela sabia! Ela sabia porque era bem mais velha que eles, bem mais preparada e bem mais atarefada com a vida dos adultos.  
Envelheceu de dia pra noite!  
Chegou até pensar que as rugas eram coisa de menininha complexada com beleza e olhe só, duas cruzando sua testa e um pouco de pés-de-galinha no cantos dos olhos.  
Com olheiras. Sim, sempre tem as olheiras.

  
E os cabelos grisalhos.  
E o joelho doendo.  
O ciático atacando.  
E o cansaço nas costas.  
E a perda de sono.  
Tempo desperdiçado com coisa besta de criança, jogando vôlei com as colegas, namorando no portão, contando estrelas.

  
Desperdício.

  
Quando menos percebeu, estava doente.  
Doente mesmo de não conseguir levantar e nem de falar o que tinha de ruim.  
O médico pediu paciência que na idade dela isso era corriqueiro, que ela logo se restabeleceria por completo, era uma pessoa forte e sadia, tirando as dores e as queixas estava tudo bem.  
Ficou mais uns dias na cama, remédio na hora, visita dos amigos e parentes.  
Morreu 3 dias depois, assim do nada.  
Morreu de sei lá o quê.  
E só tinha 13 anos.  
  
(Deve ter sido velhice precoce.)


End file.
